


precious time

by zoyka



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/pseuds/zoyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>чину казалось, что сынюну ее совсем не хочется</p>
            </blockquote>





	precious time

— Сынюн-а, — позвала его Чину, остановившись на пороге.

Сынюн валялся в кровати и держал на коленях ноутбук, досматривая сериал.

— М? — он поставил на паузу и повернулся к Чину.

Чину одела легкий шелковый халат — раньше он доставал ей до колен, а теперь едва ли прикрывал ягодицы. Чину была на седьмом месяце беременности и в основном ее домашняя одежда ограничивалась xl-футболками и растянутыми штанами. Она не позволяла себе одевать этот халат, стесняясь живота, на котором халат натягивался, располневших бедер и потяжелевшей округлившейся груди.

Сынюн окинул ее удивленным взглядом, но не сказал ни слова, поэтом Чину продолжила:

— Я хотела тебя попросить кое о чем, — щеки заполыхали жаром, и она вцепилась руками в край халата, сминая его в руках.

Чину дошла до кровати, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, и осторожно присела. Живот был тяжелый, и ей было непросто даже садиться.

Чем больше у Чину становился живот, тем больше Сынюн боялся заниматься с ней сексом. Он находил любые отговорки (в основном то, что ему страшно навредить сыну) и ограничивался только петтингом.

Чину в конце концов сдалась и решила, что, может быть, она хоть халатом Сынюна сможет соблазнить. Впрочем, у нее была догадка, что Сынюну она просто не нравится с таким телом. Чину расстраивало даже это предположение, потому что сама себе она очень нравилась.

Ей нравилась мысль, что в ней растет новая жизнь, нравилось думать, что она цветет и хорошеет, и она искренне не понимала, почему Сынюн воротит от нее нос.

— Ох, я не знаю как это сказать, — Чину потерла лицо рукой и посмотрела на Сынюна.

— Скажи самое главное. Что-то случилось? — взволнованно спросил Сынюн и отложил ноутбук на пол.

Чину тяжело вздохнула, подползла к нему поближе и подогнула ноги на себя, усаживаясь на них. Руками она уперлась в кровать и немного выгнулась, выставляя вперед живот.

— Ты меня совсем не хочешь, — тихо сказала она, избегая Сынюнового взгляда. — Я знаю, что тебе там страшно, неловко, но ты бы мог меня хотя бы потрогать, погладить, а мы на какие-то платонические отношения перешли.

— Чину, — Сынюн заворошился в одеяле и сел рядом с ней. — Почему тебе надо найти какую-то другую причину кроме той, что мне страшно сделать тебе больно?

— Не знаю. Мы могли хотя бы… подрочить друг другу? — Чину замялась и продолжила теребить в руках халат. — Мне хочется чего-нибудь, а ты то сериалы смотришь, то только пообниматься хочешь.

Сынюн взял ее руки в свои ладони и сжал.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы занялись сексом?

— Ага, — просто кивнула Чину. Она почувствовала себя глупо теперь в своем халате, и ей захотелось обратно переодеться в привычную домашнюю одежду, которая скрвывала ее тело.

Она никак не ожидала, что Сынюн усадит ее к себе на колени и приобнимет за талию, поглаживая по пояснице.

— И ты специально одела этот халат?

Чину кивнула, опустив глаза — Сынюн был в одних шортах, с голой грудью, и Чину положила ладони на нее, несильно впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

— Какая ты бесстыжая, Чину-я, — Сынюн опустил руки ниже и задрал ей халат, касаясь голой кожи.

— Почему я сразу бесстыжая? — насупилась она. Спина немного болела, если Чину долго сидела, но она старалась пока потерпеть. По крайней мере, так сидеть было удобнее всего, когда Сынюн проявлял к ней какие-то нежности.

— Потому что ты беременная и должна себя вести как примерная жена, пинетки вязать, например, а ты нацепила халат, который я обожаю, и сама прыгаешь в постель, — Сынюн самодовольно улыбнулся, погладил ее по ляжкам, а затем скользнул руками выше, развязывая на ней халат.

— Замолчи! — она шлепнула его по груди, а Сынюн приспустил с нее халат, оставив его на плечах.

— Но тебе же нравится все, что я говорю? Иначе бы ты уже ушла, разве нет? — Сынюн положил ладони ей на живот, мягко поглаживая по натянутой коже.

— Ушла бы, — Чину смотрела в сторону и не знала, куда деть взгляд.

Сынюн коснулся ее груди и чуть сжал — из нее вытекло пару капель молозива, и Чину тихо простонала, выгибаясь. Сынюн мял ей грудь, и молоко струилось по ней; он потянулся и присосался к твердому торчащему соску.

Чину прижала его голову к себе, а Сынюн с жадным причмокиванием сосал ее грудь, выпуская молозиво изо рта, и оно стекало вперемежку со слюной ей по груди и дальше по животу.

— Мне хочется на тебя наброситься, — прорычал Сынюн, оторвавшись от одного соска и прикусив за другой — соски у Чину были очень чувствительные, и она сдавленно вскрикнула. — Сжать тебя за твои ляжки, трахнуть прямо на кухне или где ты там куевдишься. Но я же не могу схватить тебя за руки, вести себя как-то грубо. Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, ну. А если я тебя толкну вдруг как-нибудь не так, — Сынюн прервался и снова присосался к соску.

— Хоть сейчас ты перестанешь осторожничать, а? — простонала Чину. — Не обязательно же зажимать меня грубо.

— Но я хочу грубо, — Сынюн укусил ее под ключицей и больно сжал за ягодицы. — Ты уже мокрая вся, да?

— Сам посмотри, — огрызнулась Чину. Она скинула с себя халат полностью и оперлась руками ему на плечи.

— Я же говорю, что ты бесстыдница, — прошипел Сынюн, быстро целуя ее в шею и коснувшись пальцами дырки. Чину была вся влажная — она чувствовала как намокли даже бедра, а пальцы у Сынюна были немного шершавые и грубые.

Он скользнул пальцами ей в дырку и медленно трахал — Чину старалась двигаться на его пальцах и тихо постанывала.

Твердый член Сынюна упирался ей в бедро, и Чину покачивалась, потираясь о него. У Сынюна раскраснелись губы — он закусывал их время от времени, и Чину очень сильно хотелось его поцеловать, но наклоняться было неудобно из-за живота.

Сынюновы пальцы скользили в ней с хлюпаньем, и Чину казалось, что она никогда не сможет привыкнуть ко всем этим звукам, которые сопровождают секс. Сынюн, как назло, еще пристально смотрел на нее и свободной рукой гладил то по животу, то по груди.

Чину тихо всхлипнула — Сынюн вытащил из нее пальцы, внутри стало-неприятно пусто и из Чину вытекло немного горячей смазки.

Чину приподнялась, чтобы Сынюн мог спустить с себя шорты — он придерживал ее одной рукой под бедра, чтобы Чину было легче.

Он сжал ее за ягодицу, и Чину почувствовала, как в промежность ей тычется его влажный твердый член и со стоном села на него полностью.

Сынюн держался обоими руками за ее бедра, а Чину пыталась отдышаться. Она вся взмокла, бедра дрожали, а спину ломило от тяжести живота. Чину попыталась устроиться поудобнее и поерзала на члене — Сынюн сжал зубы и сдавленно выдохнул.

— Поскачешь? — хмыкнул Сынюн, поглаживая кончиками пальцев ее бедра.

— Замолчи, — шикнула на него Чину, тяжело приподнимаясь и опускаясь обратно.

Сынюн медленно двигался, потому что самой Чину было непросто — она быстро устала и в конце концов замерла над ним, позволяя Сынюну самому ее трахать.

Чину откинулась назад и уперлась руками в кровать; ее живот вызывающе торчал, смущая Чину, а Сынюн не отрывал от нее голодного взгляда, то и дело облизывая ярко-красные губы.

Она старалась хоть немного двигать бедрами и встречать Сынюновы толчки.

Грудь ныла, и Чину хотелось, чтобы Сынюн к ней прикоснулся, а еще лучше — заново присосался. Из сосков понемногу вытекало молозиво, и Чину прикрыла глаза, представляя, как Сынюн бы снова снова сосал из нее молоко, причмокивал и стонал, будто бы это лучшее, что он пробовал в жизни.

Он резко дергал ее на себя за бедра, трахая быстрее, и Чину чувствовала, что скоро кончит. Она запросто возбуждалась и не могла долго держаться, а с беременностью ей стало только еще сложнее.

Чину вскрикнула и сильно сжалась внутри, кончая. Она вцепилась пальцами в одеяло и постанывала, пока Сынюн продолжал ее трахать и сам вскоре не кончил.

Чину тяжело дышала, а Сынюн аккуратно ее приподнял, и его член выскользнул из нее.

— Все, у меня совсем сил нет, — выдохнула Чину и отползла в сторону, укладываясь боком на кровать.

Между ног было мокро от вытекшей вперемежку со смазкой спермы, спина сильно ныла, а соски были влажные от вытекшего молозива.

— Я тебя совсем замучил? — удрученно спросил Сынюн, укрывая ее одеялом.

— Да нет, нормально все, но я устала, — Чину очень хотелось вытереться, но встать было слишком лень. — Но ты не принесешь полотенце? А то… — она криво улыбнулась.

Сынюн тут же подорвался с кровати, не удосужившись даже натянуть шорты.


End file.
